When You're the Target
by BFangz
Summary: When you're the target, things may not be what they seem!  How do you cope and what do you do? Rating change to T for graphic depiction of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When you're the target, those you care about can be "collateral" damage! What do you do?**

When You're the Target

The sharp staccato bark of the engine, as he gunned it prior to killing the engine, made Jane smile. That car could be the actual love of his life. He stepped out, carefully locked the door and pocketed the keys. A stretch to ease his frame into the reality of having to walk was a ritual he rarely violated. As he stretched in the morning sun, he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise in fear. He froze, knowing he was being watched. He casually finished his stretch and quickly bent over, as if to examine something on the ground. From that more secure position, he looked around scanning the surroundings for anything amiss or out of the ordinary. Nothing.

He straightened and began a casual, but erratic walk to the CBI entrance. His expression grim, as he contemplated the fact that, somehow, he was now a target. He couldn't prove it, but he knew it. Every sense and instinct he possessed screamed danger, danger, danger!

In the office, sipping his morning tea, it seemed unreal, and he was almost inclined to dismiss it. Almost. The last time he'd dismissed such a feeling had not ended happily. He'd vowed to never make such a mistake again.

0000

Rigsby stared at Jane. For the past week, he'd be acting strangely. Now, there was a slight tremor to his hands as he cupped the tea, almost as if he was trying to absorb the warmth from it. His eyes were slightly sunken, as if he'd not been sleeping well, his suit uncharacteristicly rumpled, and he actually needed a shave. Wayne stood and tapped Cho on the shoulder as he headed to the men's room. Cho looked up and Wayne signaled for Cho to follow him.

In the men's room, Wayne turned on a spigot, to allow the sound of the flowing water to mask his low conversation. "Have you noticed anything weird about Jane, lately," he asked Cho.

Cho frowned and nodded. "I have. He's been acting stranger than usual.

Rigsby nodded. "Yes, and that's saying something. He looks almost scared. What do you think is eating him?"

Cho noisily exhaled. "I'm thinking he's in trouble and trying to protect us."

Rigsby nodded "We have..."

"To cover him," Cho finished. They nodded and returned to the office.

Jane stood and walked to the window. He could see his car below. Yesterday, when he unlocked the driver's door, he'd found a rifle bullet balanced on the windshield blade. Carefully removing it, he wrapped it gently in tissue and tucked it into an inside vest pocket. He was planning to give it to forensics, but for some reason he hadn't done that yet.

He grimaced. There were so many vantage points to the CBI entrance. It obviously had not been chosen for security. Who would ever thing that the elite criminal investigation agency would be targeted in such a way? He was unaware of how closely Rigsby and Cho were studying him.

The forensics lab was cool, with an odd smell, not unpleasant, but odd. The varying chemicals and reagents, mixing to create a unique odor that only a forensics lab can have. The equipment looked like something out of the next century. Jane had a good education, but none of his education or experiences prepared him to even recognize the equipment array of the lab. As he stepped into the lab, he had to smile. He felt like a caveman stepping into a space shuttle.

"Hi, Jane," Kip, the lab tech greeted him. "What brings you down here, to the twilight zone?"

"I need a favor, Kip," Jane said, reaching into his pocket, fetching the bullet. "Strictly between you and me, I need know everything you can find out about this. Everything!"

Kip eyed the bullet in his palm. "You got troubles, Jane? You sure this should be kept quiet?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't want to be making some sort of ruckus for nothing. So, for the moment, can you do that for me?" Jane grinned. "I could arrange an introduction to the contortionist twins. You know the ones."

Kip grinned. "Do I ever! You could really do that?"

Jane winked. "I worked carney with them. That was before they got famous. They sort of owe me a favor."

Kip raised his eyes to heaven. "My total silence and devotion are yours Master Jane. I'll call you as soon as I know something. I can get started within the half hour."

An hour later, Jane's phone rang. Kip informed him that he should come down to the lab. Jane hung up. Walked over to the window and looked. Casually turning he ambled, aimlessly, out of the office.

Wayne looked at Kimball. "He's up to something."

"Got that right," Kimball exclaimed, standing and leaving behind Jane. Jane had just gotten into the elevator, and Cho watched as the pointer descended and stopped at basement two. He frowned, then remembered that the forensics lab was the only thing, other than some old files in storage, that was down there.

About a half later, Jane returned, his face impassive as he sat at his desk, sipping tea. He'd not taken a nap all day.

Cho walked into forensics. Kip looked up as his second visitor for the day arrived. As Cho approached him, he got a sinking feeling that all was not well.

The water running into the sink, once again, masked their low conversation. "He wanted Kip to analyze a 7.62mm rifle round. He refused to reveal why, but Kip told me that it was match grade, and whoever had the bullet must know how to use it. That quality of match grade ammunition is not easy to find."

"What are we going to do," Wayne ask Cho.

"We going to do what we do best," Cho replied. "We're going to keep Jane out of trouble."

0000

Jane got out of his car, quickly locked it, and walked, hunched down, it an erratic pattern towards the CBI office. He knew he was being watched with bad intent, and that he couldn't locate it or define it was terrifying him.

As he started to enter, he heard a nasty splat, heard the faint crack of a distant high powered rifle and was hit in the back by a force that threw him forward and knocked the wind from his lungs.

0000000


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All reviews and favorites are appreciated. Thank you.**

When You're the Target  
Chapter Two

Jane groaned and let Rigsby help him to chair, safely inside of CBI. "What hit me," he managed to ask.

"I hit you, Jane," Cho replied. "Sorry about that. You were out for a few minutes but the bullet didn't touch you. I don't know if there would have been a second one or not, but by then, you were safely out of the line of fire."

"Safe for who," Patrick managed to get out in short painful breaths.

"Don't be a baby," Cho replied deadpan. "A bullet would have hurt more."

Patrick winced and tried to breath with shallow breaths that did not hurt. Lisbon came in from outside. "It looks like one bullet into the concrete about two inches above his head," she told Cho and Rigsby. There's a smear on the concrete that is the bullet, but there's no way we can tell what the caliber was or it's trajectory.

Kip, the forensics "geek" came in. There's nothing left, really, to analyze, but I can say from experience, that was a high powered rifle bullet, like the 7.62 that Jane had me analyze... "

"Jane!" Lisbon hissed, staring at him, totally missing how innocent Rigsby and Cho were trying to look. "You had a bullet for him to analyze. You knew that someone was after you and left us out in the cold?" She spun and faced Kip. "And you! You didn't tell me about this?"

"Hold on, Lisbon," Jane managed to get out. He took as deep a breath as he could and spoke. "I didn't know anything, and I didn't want to upset anyone."

"Oh," Lisbon retorted. "We're not upset. We like life's little challenges." She frowned and stared at Cho and Rigsby. "How come you two were on the scene so quickly? You two don't normally arrive at the same time as Jane."

They looked at each other and it was Wayne that replied. "We thought that Patrick had been acting a bit strange lately and we were worried about him. "

Cho nodded. "That what friends do," he deadpanned.

000

Jane was walking very slowly and carefully, carrying a cup of tea. He sat it on his desk and slowly lowered himself into the chair. "I have a broken rib, you know. You broke my bones, Cho. Next time you save me, try not to do so much damage."

Cho closed his eyes and shook his head. "Now, that's gratitude for you. Save a man's life and he want's you to pay his medical expenses. You do have insurance, don't you Jane?"

"Yes, dammit I have insurance. I also have pain."

Cho nodded. "Pain let's you know that your alive."

Patrick winced as he raised his cup to have a sip of tea. "Then I guess that I'm very alive at this moment. Thank you Cho."

Cho nodded. "Any time."

Lisbon glared at Jane. "We need to figure out what's going on, here, and you, Jane, you are actually going to be honest and forthcoming with us." She intensified her glare. "Aren't you?"

Jane nodded, winced and nodded more sedately. "Yes, Boss. Totally honest and forthcoming. I promise."

Cho snorted, Rigsby grinned, and Grace tried to look innocent, and almost succeeded. Lisbon nodded. " "Good. You can start now by telling us everything you know, leaving out nothing. Got it?"

Jane actually cooperated. He told the team everything, leaving out only that he'd gotten Kip a date with contortionist twins for his cooperation, feeling that was not germane to the real issue, and really, they had no need to know that minor detail.

"That's it" Lisbon asked. "That's it? That's all you know?"

"Well, I guess we know for all the fancy bullets he uses, he's not that good of a shot."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Jane," Cho said. That bullet was two inches above your head, dead center. When you miss a long shot, it's usually low or to one side. I'd bet you life that the bullet when exactly where he aimed it. That shot was a message to you, not a miss."

Everyone considered what Cho had said in silence. "Oh, great," Jane finally said. "And he's an expert shot."

Lisbon pounced! "Why do you say he? What makes you think it's a he, and not a she?"

"Oh please," Jane responded. "Women love me. It's the men that are jealous and hate me."

Lisbon leaned on the table with both hand, close her eyes and shook her head from sided to side. Opening her eyes, she said, "Please, Jane. We're trying to be serious."

"I AM being serious. Honest! I've never had a woman want to kill me. Never. As you all know several men have tried, but never a woman."

Lisbon glared at him. "I wouldn't take that woman thing to the bank; you forgot me, but I get your point. It probably is a man. So, we're down to half the population of the planet. Any ideas, anyone?"

"I think whoever is doing this will contact me, in some way, and soon," Jane offered. "He really did get to me, there, for awhile, but he can't really know that for sure. Somehow, someway, he'll contact me or try to gauge my reaction."

Grace cleared her throat. All eyes turned towards her. She looked uncomfortable, but she spoke. "That's how you get his attention, Jane. You have to make yourself very unapproachable, but not totally. This person want's to torment you. If he can't see you, he can't do things to you, directly that is."

Lisbon nodded. "That could work. Tonight, you leave by the tunnel exit. We'll disguise you, and no one, I mean no one, will know it's you coming out of the other building.

"Huh," Jane grunted. "Tunnel exit?"

Lisbon smiled. "See? Even you didn't know about it."

"What about my car? When I don't leave as expected, he'll watch it," Jane said.

"We'll create a distraction. Cho or Wayne can move your car to underground storage. It'll look like it vanished or you managed to sneak off in it when he's not watching."

Jane smiled. "A game of hide and seek. I like it. Let's do it!"

0000  
o


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A little slower on this one. Reviews and favorites ARE appreciated. Thank you who have so responded.  
**

When You're the Target  
Chapter Three

"Would you please stop pacing around, Jane? You are going to wear a hole in my floor." Cho sat his cup of coffee down and glared at Jane.

"It's been a week and a half, now, and still nothing," Jane replied, turning to face Cho. I've been sneaking in and out of CBI through that damn tunnel, and playing cat and mouse to get to and from your place each day. This is getting really old!"

"Well, until something breaks, what choice do you have," Cho asked. "And if you don't stop pacing, I'll poke you in your sore rib. That'll get your attention."

Jane glared at Cho, but sat down and took a sip of his cooling tea. "My rib wouldn't be sore except for you!"

Cho nodded. "And you probably wouldn't be alive."

"There is that," Jane said smiling. "Still, weekends are the hard. I have to sit here, and wonder of wonder, you don't even have a TV. What's with you, Cho? Are you some sort of Luddite?"

"I am not a Luddite. You're sitting next to a quad core lap top, I simply have taste and have no need to rot my mind with that tripe. I pick my technology to serve me, not debase me! You, Sir, need to cultivate some patience."

Jane grimaced. He gingerly opened the lap top and whistled. "OK, you're no Luddite, and I do have patience. I just show it differently."

"I'll agree, you do have a very different way of showing it," Cho said. They glared at each other and both jumped when Jane's cell phone rang. Jane stared at it as if it was going to bite him. "Answer it," Cho said.

Jane stared at the phone like it was a snake about to strike. "Jane speaking," he said into the phone, a sour expression on his face. He listened silently, his expression turning even more sour. "And you really think that will get you what you want? Are you sure you even know what you want. You obviously haven't thought it through very well."

Cho was waving and signaling at the phone. His phone was in his hand and his fingers flying, typing a text message. Jane finally figured out what Cho wanted and switched his phone to speaker phone.

"I've got you hiding like a scared rabbit," a modified voice came over the speaker. "I thought it through well enough to do that. "

Jane smiled. "Let's see, you shoot at me, missing badly, I might add, and when I take steps to insure that doesn't happen again, you feel self satisfied. What's wrong with this picture?" Jane chuckled, making amusement obvious in his tone.

"You bastard," the modified voice hissed. "You dare belittle me? I'll have you..."

Jane interrupted. "If I wanted to belittle you, I'd be mentioning how insecure you are, how unsure of your competence you are, and how you crave attention. Have you heard me say any such thing? You do understand, I can be quite unpleasant when I want to, don't you?"

The sounds emanating from the small phone speaker made both Jane and Cho smile. It appeared that Patrick was ahead on points, so far. "Excuse me," Jane interrupted. "Why don't you and I sit down, over a nice cup of tea, and discuss this like reasonable human beings. So far, no one can prove you've done anything illegal, and I'm sure we could resolve any problems you have with me. How about it? Just you and I."

"The next time I see you will be through my scope and..."

"Hold that thought," Jane interrupted. "My ride's here and I have to go. Please call again soon. I've enjoyed our little chat." He snapped the phone shut, terminating the call.

Cho looked puzzled at the abrupt end to the conversation. Patrick smiled and winked. "He's obsessed with control and I want to make him feel out of control. If I can rattle him enough, he make a mistake and we'll be waiting."

Cho nodded. "I doubt it, but you've been right before. Can't hurt." He dialed his cell phone. "Grace, Cho. Did you get a trace?" He nodded. "I see. OK, I'll tell him." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "Grace says the cell phone he used to call you is a disposable, paid for by cash, but she managed to trace the tower to north Sacramento. Not next door, but in the area."

Jane nodded. "Makes sense. I'm sure he went to that location just to make the call, knowing we trace the cell tower. He's being careful. I hope I upset him enough, today, to make him careless. So far, it's all going his way."

"Grace and Rigsby are on there way to the area they identified. Maybe some old fashioned police work will actually give us some leads," Cho said. "That has worked in the past."

Jane walked to a window, carefully pulled the curtain to one side, and gazed out, making sure he was in shadows and not visible. "I certainly wouldn't object," he said. "Living like this has not been a lot of fun."

"More fun that getting shot," Cho commented. Jane grunted in response, staring into the darkness of the window. "Do you have a plan to draw him out?"

"I'm getting an idea," Jane responded, "but it'll depend on our next conversation. He really is quite clever, if slightly addled. I have to irritate him enough to make him reckless while not letting him get close enough to do harm. It's an interesting problem. If he thinks I'm being to clever, he'll back off, and this could go on for months, me never knowing what to expect." Neither man was terribly surprised when Jane's phone rang, again. Jane grinned and winked a Cho. He flipped the phone open and said, "Jane speaking." He grinned at Cho and flashed him a thumbs up.

"Ok," he said, "I'm listening."

oOOOo


	4. Chapter 4

When You're the Target  
Chapter Four

Lisbon stood and leaned forward, palms on the desk. She quickly scanned the room and smiled. Patrick Jane was conspicuous by his absence. "Cho, how's Jane holding up?"

Cho shrugged. "He's being Jane, but he's very tense and jumpy. I guess I would be, too, if I knew I was being hunted by a sniper."

"Has he made any progress in tracking this guy," Lisbon asked.

"He's gotten three phone calls from him, when I was with him, and though they verbally spar, Jane's not getting anything he can use. He say's he's getting some insight into his personality, but I'm skeptical. I think he's wishing." Cho shook his head and grimaced.

Lisbon sighed. "I hear you! Jane's getting to be a real pain." She looked around. "Ok, I've got to hurry this. Jane could be back any moment, now. Here's what's been suggested. Hightower suggested that we hold a "Meet the CBI Picnic." She continued, "Jane will be a well publicized personality." She sighed. "He does get the press and a lot of people would like to meet him."

Rigsby stood, in shock. "You mean we're going to get out in public, with Jane, and let this guy try to pop us?" He did not look happy.

Lisbon tried to suppress a smile. Secretly, she agreed with his obvious displeasure. "Your grasp of the situation, as usual, is one hundred percent." Now, she did smile.

He sat, heavily, down. His face a study in shock and amazement. "We're going to be ducks in a shooting gallery," he muttered. "Now, I getting an idea of how Jane must feel."

"We're not going to be exactly ducks in a shooting gallery. You and Jane will alternate sniper guard duty. We will all be armed and we'll stuff Jane into a vest. "

Grace snorted, a very lady like snort, "You'll have to stuff him into it. You know how he hates those things." She continued in a low mutter, "Not that I blame him."

The sound of the elevator alerted them to the fact that Jane could be returning. Everyone tried to look busy and innocent, and Jane, did in fact, exit from the elevator and enter the bull pen area.

He smiled a cheery smile. "I see you started the meeting without me. A guy takes a few extra winks, and he's totally forgotten."

"Oh, we haven't forgotten you, Jane," Lisbon retorted. "You are always on our minds!"

Jane smiled and walked towards Lisbon till he was just inches from her desk. He leaned over and gazed into her eyes and smiled. "I'm always on your mind, am I"?

Lisbon flushed and pushed him away. "Yes, Jane," she replied through gritted teeth. "You are always on my mind. You are a thorn in my side, a pain in my life and a weight on my mind! There! Satisfied?"

"My Dear Teresa, you wound me. You wound me deeply! Here, I, a mere admirer from afar, find you so little value my presence..."

"Cho! Grab this pain in the butt and pour some tea into him before I shoot him, please." Lisbon shook her head, smiling, as Cho led Jane, not all that gently, towards the coffee area, where there was hot water ready to be brewed into tea.

Jane looked back, over his shoulder, grinned and waved back to Lisbon. "You know you love me!"

oOo

The old woman thanked the cabbie for a very pleasant and safe ride. She fumbled in her oversize purse and finally found a bill. "You keep the change, young man. You earned it," she said in her feeble shaky voice.

"You're going to be okay," the cabbie asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh, yes, my grandson is just over there," she said waving vaguely. "I'm going to enjoy a nice stroll and then have dinner with him."

The cabbie smiled, waved, and drove off. The old lady, slowly walked to the end of the block, made the turn, walked the length of that block, turned again and entered an apartment in mid block. She closed the door behind her, checked it, and looked around. Seeing no one, Patrick ripped the wig and shawl off. With a disgusted look on his face, he bounded up the three flights of steps to Cho's apartment. Cho was waiting at the door for him. Jane had sent a text message from the cab, informing Cho of his ETA. He quickly stripped off the remainder of the disguise. He looked as Cho's impassive face and smiled.

"Thank you for not laughing at this and making my life an even bigger hell," he told Cho.

"Not funny," Cho responded. "Necessary. We need you alive and this is doing that."

"So far," Jane grunted.

Jane's phone rang. He looked at it and nodded to Cho. He let it ring three more times and then answered it. "Jane, here."

"Well, Mr. Jane, aren't you the slippery one. I thought I had you, today," the tiny distorted voice said, emanating from the speaker on the phone. "Where, oh, where, can you be," the mocking voice asked.

Jane replied, smiling and projecting that smile verbally, "Why, I'm at home preparing to have a nice sip of tea, now that you mention it."

"Now, now, now, you wouldn't lie to me, would you? I know you're not home. Your place is dark."

"Just because I don't sit around with every light on, doesn't mean I'm not home. I do value my privacy, you know." Jane nodded to Cho, who quickly type a command onto his computer. "There," Jane said. "I turned the living room light on. I'm sorry the curtains are drawn, but I don't like living in a fish bowl."

"That's not possible!" they heard over the cell phone. "You can't be in there." There was a pause. "You're playing games with me, Mr. Jane. You are not so brave as to make a target of yourself. You pride yourself on your brain, not your courage."

Jane nosily sighed into the phone, leaning forward towards the speaker so it would pick it up. He held up one finger to Cho. "You're right, I'm not all that brave, I think I'll turn the light off now." He dropped the finger and Cho tapped the enter button on his computer.

"You, you. That's not possible," the phone said. There was a pause. "You son of a bitch, you set a trap for me." There was an audible snap and the caller closed his phone and the line cleared.

"I guess that light on the random timer did get his attention and the internet control of your living room light really was a flash of genius. You really got him wound up that time." Cho smiled.

"It's just a matter of time," Jane grinned. "I'm getting to him, now, not the other way around.

Cho gave an evil grin. "Okay, Jane, you sit here and you and I are going to have a nice little conversation, while the team tries to track down our boy, here, or at least get a solid lead on him. Here's what we're planning..."

oOOOo


	5. Chapter 5

**When You're the Target**  
Chapter Five

Patrick nervously looked around. Not 30 minutes ago, his stalker had been in that building. He entered, feeling reasonably confident that the mystery man was long gone and that the alert CBI agents could protect him. Still – it was disconcerting knowing that someone has been stalking you through the scope of a rifle.

Entering the supposedly vacant apartment, he paused and scanned the room. It was an "inexpensive" studio apartment, eating area on one side, foldout bed on the other. The center of the wall featured a window that offered a view of his normal abode. "You find anything," he addressed to Lisbon.

Lisbon nodded. "We got several partial prints. From the looks of things, he's used this place more than once. You may notice the smell of tobacco. He's a smoker. We found a cigarette filter under the corner of the bed. It looks like, in cleaning up, he may have swept it there and not realized it. We're hoping to get some DNA from it, but that'll only help if his DNA is on record, of course."

Jane nodded. "I'm surprised he used this place more than once. It seems that he was more rattled than I realized. That is a major error on his part. AND," Jane smiled, "he stayed here long enough for you to trace him. I'm even more surprised that he made that big of a mistake."

"Your trick with the lights rattled him," Cho offered. "Bet he lost track of time arguing with you."

Patrick smiled. "That worked better than I thought, too. At every step, I've overestimated this guy. I keep expecting more from him, somehow."

Lisbon looked concerned. "What are the chances he's playing you, Jane?"

Patrick shrugged. "I guess it's possible, but from what I'm seeing here, I doubt it. Look at how things are arranged." He wave his hand, indicating the room. "Everything is neatly and symmetrically arranged." He pointed to a cabinet. "Open that. I'll bet you there is some sort of obvious organization, there."

Grace reached up and opened the indicated cabinet, that was over the small apartment stove. Everyone smiled as they saw that the boxes, inside, had been arranged by size, larger to the left, descending to smaller on the right. Everyone smiled.

"Told you so!" Jane grinned. "He's obsessive, that's obvious. Obsessive, but not nearly as clever as he deems himself to be. See?" He pointed to the open cabinet.

Everyone focused their eyes on the intended target, looking confused. Rigsby squinted and peered as closely as he could. "See what, Jane? Looks neat to me."

"Yes, yes, yes, it neat, but there are several boxes that are the same size. Don't you see? There's no order to them. I'd expect them to be alphabetical, at least, but they appear to be random. He's obsessive, but not clever enough to have that minute attention to detail that some have. That's why I say he'd not as clever as he thinks he is. He misses things." Jane smiled, happy with his observations.

Lisbon nodded. "Let's just hope he keeps missing you!"

Jane grunted. "Thanks for the reminder Teresa. I needed that."

"I'm sorry, Jane, I didn't mean that as a dig at you." She looked genuinely contrite. "I really meant it. You might be a pain in the ass, but you're _our_ pain in the ass. We've gotten used to having you around."

Jane smiled, obviously taking pleasure in her expression of affection. "I knew it. You really do secretly love me." He grinned widely, looking very pleased.

oOo

Back at the office, Jane was clearly unhappy. Shaking his head, he said, "No, no, no! There is no way you can pull this off. I will not mingle with the public, wearing a vest that can stop a 7.62 match grade round. First of all, I'd be miserable and misery is not my forte. Second, you can't really keep me safe and thirdly, innocent civilians would be in jeopardy. I'm not going to be party to that."

Lisbon nodded. "Yes, your objections are valid. You will be miserable wearing that vest, but it's a new model and not nearly as bad as the old one. You won't look nearly as chubby." She smiled, remembering the last time they'd had him wear a vest. He'd complained for a week.

"As for keeping you safe, remember Buto? We kept him alive, now didn't we. In fact, if we'd listened to you, he'd simply be a black mark on our record, now."

Jane did look embarrassed. "I'll give you that, Lisbon. You called that one right and handled it beautifully."

"And," she interrupted, "we'll do just as well for you! We actually _want_ to keep you alive. We were good at what we do before you came with us and we've gotten better with you. We can do this!"

Patrick smiled at the praise. He loved it when Lisbon recognized his talents. He sighed. "I'll consider it," he offered in an conciliatory manner.

Lisbon stood and faced him, nose to nose. "Jane, you will be there. That is not a request. That is not an order. That is a simple statement of fact. You will be there!"

"And if I refuse," he shot back.

"If you are so arrogant as to refuse, I'll direct Cho to do whatever it takes to get you there. That will included rendering you painfully unconscious if necessary." She stamped her foot. "I will keep you alive."

Jane stepped back and turned his head to stare at Cho. The grin of satisfaction on Cho's normally impassive face did not make him feel any better. The very determined look on Lisbon's face confirmed his suspicion that they weren't kidding. He'd seen Cho in action and had no doubt that Cho could take him anywhere he wanted to. He felt a sinking sensation in his stomach and his knees felt weak.

"OK, OK, I'll be there," he said, trying to save face. "If I can't trust you, who can I trust?"

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

**When You're the Target  
**Chapter Six

Patrick smiled at the elderly lady. "Yes, Ma'am, I'm serious. There really aren't any psychics. It's a magic trick. If anyone tells you that they are really psychic, you hold on tight to your purse and leave as quickly as possible, OK?"

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Jane. That's what I thought, but I really needed to hear you say it. I'll be real careful now." She shook her head sadly. "I wish it were true though. I really would like to talk to my Sam."

"I know, Ma'am. I really do know how you feel. I wish it were possible, too." He took her hand and squeezed.

She stared at him and nodded. "Yes, I guess you do," she replied. "I read all about it." She squeezed his hand back and slowly walked away.

Patrick sighed and sat down, looking nervously around. "Relax, Jane," Lisbon said. "You're doing just fine, and rest assured that you're in good hands. You're safer here than at home in bed. "

Jane glared at her. "I hear you, but at home in bed, I can pull the covers over my head and at least feel safe! I do not feel safe here."

Lisbon smiled at his comment. "Jane, it's a beautiful Saturday. It's a picnic. The park is as beautiful as the day, so enjoy it. Here," she said, handing him a hot dog she'd been preparing. Try this. It'll cheer you up. Besides, he might not try anything at all."

He automatically took it and glared at her and then looked at what he was holding. "Yes, like that would make me feel a whole lot better, knowing he's still out there. He gingerly sniffed it. "Hey! This smells delicious." He took a bite. "What all have you got on this thing? I don't normally care for them, but this is really good.

Lisbon smiled. "It's a secret, but if you're real good, I might be convinced to tell you." Her grin was less than innocent.

Jane smiled and leaned forward, their faces only inches from each other. "And just how good do I have to be to get this information out of you," he said softly

Lisbon's pupil dilation was obvious to Jane's satisfaction as she started to answer. "Jane! This way, now." Rigsby grabbed Jane's arm and pulled him in the direction of a display tent that had been set up. "The other side of the tent," he muttered. "Cho thinks he may have spotted a reflection that could be a scope or binoculars. We want you out of sight while he checks it out."

Jane nodded and laughed. "Then let's make it look like we're not suspicious and you just needed me for some reason."

Rigsby grunted. "What I really need it for you to speed up a little."

"Yea, yea, but," Jane bent over and fiddled with his shoe, stood up and stepped to the side, "but if I vanish, he may spot Cho and bug out. I'll just try to be a difficult target. Long distance shots can't be all the easy."

They finally reached the other side of the tent, Jane remaining alive and well, no shot heard. They both took a deep sight of relief.

"I know you're nuts, but can you be nuts on your own time, and not when it risks my life?" Rigsby looked unhappy and very stressed.

oOo

Cho looked up, hoping he could catch a glimpse of the suspected sniper. The warehouse was closed for the weekend and should be unoccupied. He'd spotted a glare from a third floor window, and focusing his scope on it, thought he could make out a sniper position. He wasn't sure, and even if there was someone with a weapon, so far, no laws had been broken. His face remained impassive as he searched for an entrance point. He pressed the send stud on his headset. "I'm going in, Rigsby. Have some units respond, code 2, and use the west side, he's on the east." He nodded in satisfaction, slipping through the broken window he'd discovered. The still damp blood on it showing that it was very recent.

He knew that the suspect was on the third floor, and he'd counted windows in, but inside everything looked differently. The third floor was used as office space and there were partitions, some with privacy doors. He used a mirror and stood in the doorway as he examined the layout. There was no one visible. There was a cheap, worn carpet than ran the length of the building, making it simple to walk silently. He carefully and silently put his scoped rifle down and drew his 9mm semi-auto. For close quarters, a hand gun was more maneuverable and quicker than a rifle. It also have more pure stopping power and was less of a danger to the surroundings.

Cho knew that the suspect had to be on the east side, so that made the approach to the fifth window an easily silent endeavor. As he approached the open cubicle, his hyper alert senses heard a faint rustle, as if some one was shifting their body. He hesitated, but no further sounds were heard. Carefully, very carefully, he eased his mirror into position and could see the would be sniper. He was lying on a table he pulled to the window, with a scope mounted rifle on a bi-pod mount. It was a setup that would allow him to make an easy shot to the picnic grounds. Cho hoped that Rigsby had Jane out of sight.

He stepped into the cubicle, his firearm in his left hand, aiming at the suspect. "Do not move, you are under arrest," he said. As he'd expected the suspect looked over his shoulder, eyes wide, and jerked the long rifle in the direction of Cho. Cho took one step forward and easily caught the barrel in his right hand, executed a simple disarm and cocked his 9mm, pointing in directly at the suspect. "Freeze now," Cho said in a low even voice.

oOo

Lisbon looked as the broken body with some distaste. "I've called for an ambulance. I think he's still alive," Cho said.

Lisbon nodded. It's possible to survive a three story fall, but when you land like that, not likely." She looked up at the broken window. "He resisted?"

"Yes. In spite of looking down the barrel of the 9mm, he tried to assault me. In his attempt, he tripped and went out of the window, which he'd broken out so he could shoot." Cho looked down at the still living man. "I hope he survives. I'd really like to know why he's doing this."

The ambulance arrived and took him away, still alive. Everyone returned to the picnic with a much lighter mind. At the end of the day Lisbon called everyone around.

"I'll see you guys Monday, and we can rest a lot easier now. By then we'll know if he survives of questioning not, but this part is over. Have a good Sunday!"

oOo

**A/N: Should I continue? Except for alerts, there hasn't been much interest shown.**


	7. Chapter 7

**When You're the Target**  
Chapter Seven

Cho took a deep breath and opened the door to the CBI complex. Going to the evidence room, which was manned 24/7, he offered a quick greeting to Jed, the unfortunate soul with night duty on Saturday. "Have you cataloged the evidence from the picnic, yet?"

Jed nodded. "Got done some time ago. I guess you're going to be putting in some overtime." Cho grunted as Jed vanished into the depths of the evidence storage area. A few moments later he reappeared, bearing a large box and a rifle that was wrapped in protective plastic. "You want this, too?" He hefted the rifle.

Cho nodded. "Everything. Who knows what can be important."

Jed nodded. "That's what I thought you'd say. You are thorough."

Cho smiled at the compliment, tucked the rifle under his arm, and picked up the box and headed out of the evidence room and towards the CBI office.

"I see you had the same idea as I," Cho heard Rigsby say. "Here, let me relieve you of the box; you bring the rifle."

As Rigsby took the box, Cho cradled the rifle in a more secure manner. They continued towards the elevator. As they approached, the could see the door closing. "Hold that door," Rigsby shouted.

The doors reversed direction, opening to reveal Van Pelt. "Well, look who's doing the heavy work for me. Thank you two. If you keep being this efficient, I'll consider putting you on the payroll."

Cho looked at her. "Third floor, Ma'am," he said dead pan.

Wayne and Grace laughed, probably a little more than the comment warranted, but it did help break the tension. "Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir," she replied as soon as she stopped laughing.

Entering the office, they saw Patrick Taking off his coat, and hanging it up. "I was wondering when you guys were going to show up. It's always good to have people to bounce ideas off of and discuss the evidence. And you know how I hate carrying dusty, dirty, heavy boxes. Thank you, Wayne." He smiled. "Let's see what we have here."

"What we have here," Lisbon, standing the now open doorway to her office, said, "is a group of people who do not know how to go home and relax. I thought I told you all to go home and have a good Sunday and to be here Monday!"

"Yes indeed, that's what you said," replied Patrick. "But you have to realize that it's still Saturday, and we'll have a lot more pleasant Sunday, if we go over this evidence, now, and get a feel for what's is going on."

Wayne nodded. "He's right. I just couldn't rest knowing there was all this nice evidence I could be examining."

"Yes, and... and..." Grace paused. "Hey, you're here too, and I bet you didn't come her just to check on us!"

Jane turned and pointed at Lisbon. "You're busted! You're here for the same reason we are."

Lisbon looked at the ceiling and shook her head. She sighed. "Ok, let's see what we have here. You get things sorted out," she said addressing no one in particular, "and I'll make coffee.

oOo

It was getting late, but everyone was still working. They'd gone through the contents of the bloody clothing that had been stripped from the assailants body, Grace making a face at some of the red stains on some of it. Cho had found a small address book that contained some cryptic notes. He'd quickly passed to Jane, figuring that if it was code, or even some personal shorthand, he'd be the best one to figure that one out.

Jane had taken it, and in a few minutes, handed Grace a note with an URL written on it. "This was in the note book," he said. "See what you can do with it." Patrick still did not like computers, and Grace was master of the beast, as Patrick called them. People made far more sense to him than computers. People had tells. Computers just sat there, cursor blinking, giving up nothing.

See was staring intently at the screen and typing furiously. She'd pause, read a little and resume typing. Finally she paused and her eyes widened. "Patrick, I'm sending you a link. You have to read this. He was keeping a blog marked as friends only, but he has no friends. That means no one can read it."

"Then how..." Jane started.

"I cracked his password, Silly. How else?" Grace laughed. "But you really do have to read this. I'm sure that you'll make more out of it than I am, and I'm getting rather disturbed at what I'm seeing."

oOo

Jane spent a long twenty minutes reading the blog entries and tapping on the keyboard. He finally groaned and stood up to stretch. He sat down, stared at the ceiling, before taking a sip of tea. "We have a real situation, here," he finally said. This guy was a milquetoast nobody and suddenly he changed. He went into work a couple of months ago, and broke all of the computers with a tire iron. He assaulted there responding security, who quickly subdued him. No charges were pressed since he made restitution, but he was fired."

"What caused the change," Van Pelt and Rigsby asked at the same time.

Jane shook his head. I'm still working on some of his phrasings. He keeps referring to things he knows and aren't in the blog, or I haven't found them yet. I get the impression that he met someone, he does mention this special friend, Roger, and Roger seems to have incited him to acting this way."

"Wait! I read a name on another page," Grace said. She tapped on the keyboard furiously. "Yes, her it is." Her eyes got very large and she whispered, "Roger Jane."

Everyone stared at her, but it was Patrick that spoke first. "Roger Jane, Jane, as in my name. R.J." He hesitated. "As in Red John."

oOOOo

**A/N: OK, another chapter. Let me know what you think. Reviews keep me going!**


	8. Chapter 8

**When You're the Target**  
Chapter Eight

Patrick Jane's face was a study in conflict. There was shock, disgust, fear and several unmentionable flashes that changed too rapidly to be identifiable. He face locked into a grim visage of what it normally was. "We knew he'd show up again, sooner or later, didn't we," he asked rhetorically.

"Damn," Lisbon spat, reaching for the phone. She dialed furiously, tapping her foot impatiently. "Yes, Hello. This is special agent Lisbon, CBI. You have a John Doe in the prison ward, admitted this afternoon. I need you to check on the patient, immediately. Yes. Yes. OK, I'll hold." Lisbon put the call on speaker phone, so all could hear as she waited.

"What are you doing," Grace asked, her puzzlement obvious.

That's when the screams could be heard over the speaker phone, coming from the hospital. The could hear running and doors slamming. Someone finally picked up the phone. "You need to get here, right away! It's it's. Just get here, OK?"

"We're on our way." Lisbon picked up and replaced the receiver, severing the connection. "Rigsby, you're driving," she said, grabbing her gun and heading towards the door, the team trailing after her.

oOo

The prison wing of the hospital was in chaos. Lisbon stepped in and assumed control, barking orders right and left. Within minutes the confusion had subsided and there was relative calm. "Now," she said, "tell me why we're here."

One of the doctor's stepped forward. "The prisoner that had been admitted this afternoon has been murdered and the room has been vandalized. Please come this way and I'll show you. Once I determined that he was dead, I locked the room and posted security outside the door."

They been walking as the doctor spoke and as he finished they arrived at the locked door, where a very nervous rent-a-cop was posted.

"You can go back to your regular post, now, Son," Lisbon said.

The guard looked at the doctor as if to ask if it was OK to leave. The doctor smiled and nodded. "Thank you Ma'am," the guard said. He scurried off as if something was after him.

The doctor turned to Lisbon. "I served a couple of tours in combat, and what's inside is gruesome even by those standards. "

"We'll handle it," Lisbon replied. "This is our job."

"I know it is, I just wanted to give you a heads up. I've found it helps to be prepared."

Lisbon nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. We'll take it from here."

Entering the room the first thing visible was the big red smiley face drawn in blood, over the bed. They all crowded into the small room and mutely stared, apprehension and dread filling all of them. Red John's signature had never been more clear.

The pulled back the sheet that the doctor had pulled over the body, revealing more horror. Grace turned pale, gagged and ran from the room. Rigsby choked, turned pale and turned his back. Cho, face still impassive, stared at the ceiling. Jane his an expletive. Only Lisbon seemed unaffected and in complete control. The sight that was so affecting them all was the total evisceration of the body. An incision had been made from just below the sternum, down to the pubic bone. Then, two long vertical slashes had been made, one below the sternum and one just above the pelvic arch. The stomach wall had been peeled back and the intestines carefully arrange to form an obscene red and blue flower of sorts.

The smell of the violated abdominal cavity contributed to the horror facing them. Lisbon waved her hand in front of her face, as if to fan away the odor. "I guess that's the real reason for covering the body." She made a disgusted face.

Grace returned to the room, wiping her mouth and dabbing the corners of her watering eyes. "We might as well get started, people. This is what they pay us for," Lisbon said, trying not to breath too deeply until she acclimate to the smell.

They examination of the room and cadaver proceeded slowly. They were all distracted by the gruesome 'evidence' on the bed and all were being very methodical to insure that they missed nothing. Finally, figuring that it could no longer be avoided, Lisbon stepped to the body and began a careful examination, starting at the head.

She started at the skull, examining very closely the scalp and face, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Patrick finally joined her, and once he was into 'examination' mode, he forgot the smell and horror and was all business. They complimented each other well. They were both wearing glove, so they felt free to touch and prod as necessary.

When they reached the exposed intestines, they looked at each other and shrugged. Lisbon traced a bloody gloved finger across the sternum cut. "See, that? There's not a trace of even a nick on the intestines. Whoever did this knew exactly how to open this guy up and not make a real mess.

Jane nodded and pointed to the head. "Look at the expression on the face. See how the mouth is distorted and the tendons in the neck seem pronounced. I'm betting that this was done while he was still alive. I hope for his sake the was still unconscious." He looked at the oven abdominal cavity. "Lisbon, would this kill you? I mean there is almost no blood loss, here. It's surgical. Would this be fatal?"

"I doubt that it would be instantly or even necessarily fatal," she replied. "Maybe the shock would kill, but I doubt it." She paused. "Wait a minute! Jane, look at the throat, right here," she said point to a red dot on the throat. "What does that look like to you?"

The entire team stared at the indicated blemish. Cho was the first to speak. "Entry wound. Maybe an ice pick." He leaned forward to inspect closer. He wasn't wearing gloves, so he didn't want to touch the body. "This guy's strapped in, as all prisoners are. You stab him here," he indicated the mark, "and you paralyze the throat and the victim will slowly drown on his own blood." He stared at the body. "That'll take several minutes, because it's a small wound. In the mean time, open him up like a Christmas goose and make art work out of his guts. He'll have a very interesting few minutes. If he was conscious, he welcomed death."

They paused for a moment, considering what Cho had said. Grace broke the silence. "What's that," she asked, pointing to a glint of reflected light low in the intestines.

Everyone started at the indicated spot. Lisbon, with a gloved hand, very gingerly touched the area, and then grabbed something and pulled. She extracted a plastic card holder containing a piece of paper. She frowned and wiped te blood from the face of it with a gloved finger. She angled it so the light didn't reflect on it and read: "I have left you a pretty flower, when will you find the rest of the pretty flowers? They are still alive." It was signed with a smiley face and the letters RJ.

"He has hostages," Patrick whispered, his face a study in horror.

oOOo

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed! This is getting more convoluted that I'd expected. Red John does that, doesn't he?**

_Please keep the reviews coming!_


	9. Chapter 9

**When You're the Target**  
Chapter Nine

Sunday morning at CBI headquarters was a grim experience. The entire team was there, sipping coffee, eating on the huge box of doughnuts that Lisbon had provided, claiming the sugar would help the stay alert. Patrick's pronouncement that Red John's note meant that he was holding hostages, still alive, had been impetus for them all.

Grace had tracked down the suspects home address from his blog registration the prior night. Several people had received 2 AM calls and were less than happy, but had provided the information requested when the situation was explained. The original suspect being dead absolved any privacy issues.

They'd gone to the address, which was an efficiency apartment. Again, the building supervisor had gotten the 3 AM knock on the door, and after some explanation, and some less than gentle suggestions, had let them into the apartment.

The apartment was not remarkable in any way. Nondescript was the word that Rigsby has used. They collected as much evidence as they felt would be helpful, when Jane noticed that a picture was not hanging straight. Closer examination revealed that there was a recent patch made to the wall beneath the picture.

Cho took one look at the patch and struck just to the right of it with heel of his hand, shattering the plaster wall and revealing a small metal box concealed within. Retrieving it from it's plastery abode only yielded the fact that it was a very strong little metal box and was going to take some finesse to open. Jane quickly tried to pick the lock, but it was one of those circular locks that are very difficult to defeat. It was going to take some effort.

Lisbon had finally called an end to the effort. "You guys, call it a day." She looked around. "Or night. Whatever! Get home, get some sleep and we'll meet at the office 9 AM tomorrow. This is going to be a long weekend."

Now, they were gathered, and given enough coffee and doughnuts, were prepared to face the day.

The clattering of the elevator caught everyone's attention, and the turned to focus on it. Kip, the forensics lab tech, came in whistling. He grinned, grabbed one of the doughnuts, and placed the metal box on the desk. "Stubborn little critter," he said, "but sufficient ingenuity applied ingeniously can solve many an conundrum." He flipped the box open and took a huge bite of the doughnut.

"Why, thank you, Kip," Lisbon replied. "I'm sure you and Jane can figure out some way to adequately repay you for your excellent efforts in easing our burden!" She stared at Jane. "Can't you, Patrick?"

Kip and Patrick looked at each other and then at Lisbon. "You know," they said together.

Lisbon grinned. "I know everything, boys! I know everything!" She grinned at the expression on their faces. "I even know that they thought you are cute, Kip. Now, scoot and let us work. You can deal with Jane later." She made shooing motions with her hands. Kip reddened. "Yes Ma'am," he said heading towards the elevator much more rapidly than he arrived.

Lisbon turned the box so all could see. There were photos on top of what looked like newspaper clippings. She carefully, with tweezers removed the photos, spreading them so all could see. The first thing they noticed was the bound and gagged girls. The appeared to be oriental, with ages ranging from early teens to maybe early twenties. They were scantily clad and seated against what appeared to be a stall, in a barn, of some sort. They were on straw, their backs to the wall, and there knees drawn up, as if to protect their bodies. Their expression could only be describe as numb terror.

There were several photos, all variation on that theme. All of the photos were revealing, but none were pornographic. That was left to the imagination. Grace nodded. "I think we just found the 'flowers'. I do hope they are still alive."

Lisbon then remove the folded newspaper clippings and carefully unfolded them with a pencil, not wanting to contaminate any possible evidence traces, but feeling they really needed to know what was there.

The clippings were news articles, over several months, describing missing oriental ladies. The type faces were different, leading to the conclusion that they were from different papers, possibly even in different states. Lisbon sighed and got her high resolution digital camera and photographed the evidence. "Rigsby, you get this stuff back down to forensics, and see what Kip can dig out of it. The rest of you, sit on your terminal till I email these shots to you, then examine them like _your_ lives depend on it.

Time passed. The coffee got cold and the doughnuts had vanished. The phone rang, causing all of them to jump. "Lisbon," Lisbon said, picking up her phone. "Yes, Kip. Yes. Really? Ok, come on up and brief us." She hung up and turned to the team. "Kip thinks he's found something that may help us.

Kip arrived within a few minutes bring several folders of unknown content. Unlike his departure, his arrival was all business and professional. He walked over to the dry erase map of the area and picked up a marker. Your suspect's shoes have provided some interesting soil samples. They contained samples of a form of schist, that is found in this area. He marked a circle on the map. The gloves you found had a spoor from a desert grass found in this area. He drew another circle on the map. Only a narrow band overlapped on the map.

Grace spoke up. "You all know that I love horses. Those photographs were taken in a horse farm stall. She pointed to the overlapping area. I know there are stables in this general area. We should be able to do a Google geographic search and get a list of stables in the area.

Lisbon stood. "Ok, people, let's find the stables and move! Kip has given us a direction. There are lives a stake, here."

oOOo

**A/N: My story statistics have not updated for two days. I know some of you are reading this, but good old fan fic dot net is not helping! Let me know what you are thinking!**


	10. Chapter 10

**When You're the Target**  
Chapter Ten

The big black SUV looked as if it have been on every dirt road in the county. It was dust covered and the windshield was streaked from the attempts to use the washers to clear the dirt. Its pace was slow, over the rutted, unpaved road.

"This isn't working," Grace said. "There are too many stables, and most of them are so open as to make holding hostages impossible."

"Maybe they are hiding them underground or something," Rigsby offered.

"If that's the case, we're not going to get very far, anyway. We don't have the resources, or the warrant, for heavy duty searches," she replied. "We need to come up with a better plan, let me see the picture of the hostages in the stable again, please."

Jane, handed it to her, and stared at it with her. "Do you have this picture on your laptop," he asked. "The one Kip did with the high resolution scanner?"

Grace nodded and began opening the lap top. "Here," she said, handing the adapter cord to Lisbon, "the batteries are getting low. Could you plug this in? She opened the lid and woke the machine. A few clicks and she'd found the photo and displayed it full screen.

"Right there," Jane said. "See that window? Zoom in on that."

Grace rolled the scroll wheel, making the zoom level increase.

"See that!" Jane sounded excited. "It's a road sign near a large tree. Can you make the writing visible?"

Grace squinted and opened an edit window. She slid the contrast control and lowered the color density, making the faint lettering far more visible.

"Ha!" Jane exclaimed, furiously entering coordinates on the GPS. "I think we have a winner."

Rigsby spun the big SUV around, causing it to slide viciously, causing everyone to grab on, to avoid being tossed around. The throaty roar of the accelerating engine was a welcome relief from the boredom they been enduring.

oOo

The tree was the first visible sight that they were in the spot shown in the picture. "There's the sign!" Grace's voice expressed the excitement and tension they were all feeling.

"Now where is the entrance," muttered Rigsby. "You'd almost think this place was hiding."

"Turn down the next dirt road, to your left," Grace said, staring at her laptop screen.

"That's the wrong direction," Wayne said. "You sure you don't mean right? Left is the away from where the picture seems to show."

"No, I'm sure. I'm looking at Google earth and that road loops around and ends up at some buildings that _do_ seem to be in the right spot."

"Huh," Wayne grunted. "Maybe it is hiding." He turned where indicated and slowly followed the narrow, winding road. They rounded a bend and could see three buildings, that could be stables, but no obvious residence.

"Be careful," Jane said. "There's something not right, here."

"What's wrong, Jane? What do you see," asked Lisbon. "I don't see anything suspect."

"Meh, I'm not sure. I've trained myself to be observant, but I don't always know why I get the feelings I do. Something from the unconscious, I'd guess, but I've learned to heed those feelings. Too many times, they've proved to be all too accurate."

Rigsby was already slowing down. "How to do you want to handle this, Boss," he asked.

Jane, instead of Lisbon responded. "Pull up and into those bushes. Let's go in on foot."

When Lisbon didn't object, he did as suggested. They all piled out of the vehicle, Cho going around to the rear and retrieving his M-14, with the long, 30 round, clip. All eyes turned to him as he inserted a full clip. "What," he asked. "I've got a bad feeling about this, too, and when Jane and I get bad feelings, together, I figure trouble's coming. I suggest that we spread out and be very careful going in. It wouldn't even hurt to be alert for booby traps."

Lisbon's concerned look demonstrated how seriously she was taking the warnings that her team was giving her. "Like Cho said. Let's be careful and meet at building on the right. Ok, let's move it," she said in a low voice.

The 40 yard journey to the right building was uneventful, though tense. Upon arrival, Cho immediately went to one knee to minimize his profile. The others copied his actions.

"Cho, you have any suggestions, now?" Lisbon did not seem happy with the unknown, combat style approach.

"Yes, you guys go in and check it out. Jane, you use all you've got to spot booby traps. If you see something, call me. Don't use your skills on that. I'm trained for that. You aren't. I'll stay out here where I can cover you." Cho examined the door and carefully opened it. "Go!"

Lisbon was the first in, followed by rest. Cho nervously waited for them, scanning the area with small field binoculars, every sense alert. Minutes passed and Cho heard the door open. Lisbon was the first out. She was holding a multicolored scarf. "Just feed storage, but we found this. This looks vaguely oriental," she said to Cho. She spread it, so he could see it.

He reached and felt it. "Korean," he said. "Silk. The glyph means luck." He shook his head. "Shouldn't be here."

"Yes, I think we're on the right track. You'll cover us as we approach the next building," Lisbon queried.

Cho nodded. "Yes, then you cover me as I join you."

Again, the team made it to the next building with no incident.

Patrick looked restless. "You think we're overdoing the caution a little," he asked. "This place does not seem to be guarded in any manner."

Cho stared at him. "Caution cannot kill you. Carelessness can."

"Relax, Cho, we're going to continue being cautions. Check out the door for us, OK?" Lisbon seemed more tense now that they'd found the scarf. They, now, had real reason for suspicion.

Cho approached the door and stopped. "There's a wire," he observed, pointing to a tack low on the door. He cut the wire and carefully pushed the door open with the barrel of his rifle, standing back. With the door open, he waited a few seconds and then peered in. He went, vanishing from their sight. A few moments he came out. "Simple trip line to a shaped charge," he grunted. Safe now, but be careful.

They very carefully entered, not knowing what to expect. As they entered, what they found was not what they expected!

oOOo

**A/N: I think one more should do it. I thought I could wind it up with this one, but it's running long... Red John just won't cooperate!**


	11. Chapter 11

**When You're the Target**  
Chapter Eleven

"Cho! Come here. I need you," Patrick called out.

"Cho, quick, get in here," Lisbon called.

Cho entered the door and noticed the stables to the right, and the steep wooden stairway, descending into darkness. Patrick was standing with his right foot on the first step and his left foot still on the landing, in a very awkward position.

"We've checked the stables and this is where the photo was taken. I started to go down these stairs, and when my weight was on the first step, I hear a click. Remembering what you said about booby traps, I think I've just stepped on one." Jane was looking very unhappy.

Cho, on his hand and knees was using a mirror on a extendable shaft to look at the situation. "Yes, you have stepped on a pressure release explosive," he confirmed.

"Now what?" Jane's voice was calm but slightly stressed.

"Now, I disarm it," Cho replied, squirming around Jane and putting his weight on the third step. He carefully lowered himself into the stairwell and spent a few silent moments. He stood up and held the infamous Bouncing Betty, a munition that had sent many a foot soldier to the next world. "Good to go. The rest of the steps are clear."

Patrick grimly continued his downward journey. "It's eighteen steps," he called up. "I'm looking for a light, hold on." He muttered an unintelligible expletive and then said, "OK, found it. Come on down.

The team, with the exception of Cho eased down the narrow stairway and found themselves in a narrow walk way with doors containing a small window on either side of them for several yards. Grace advanced and looked into the nearest room. "Oh, my," she said trying to pull the door open. It creaked and opened allowing her go go in. "It's OK. We're here to help you," the team heard her say, followed by a burst of incomprehensible syllables.

"Cho, come down here. I think we need you to translate for us," Lisbon called up the stairs.

oOo

The five rescued Korean girls were huddled together, outside of there prison building. Grace had found a water source and the dehydrated hostages were gratefully drinking. Cho was reassuring them and getting as much information as he could. It seemed that they spoke no English.

"They don't know how long they've been here, but it sounds as if they have been used in some sort of sex trafficking angle," Cho said. Soo-Kyung, here," he said pointing at one of the frightened girls, has been here the longest. "She said that when one of them dies, she's replaced and they have to train her. I get the feeling this is a regular occurrence."

"Can they walk to the SUV," Lisbon asked. The sooner we get out of here, the better I'll feel."

Cho turned and spoke to them, receiving a quick reply. "They say they can walk. They want to leave as soon as possible, too."

As they started to leave, a shot rang out, the bullet smashing just above one of the girl's head. "You can't have them," they heard a faint voice call. "They are mine."

A second shot rang out, hitting one of the girls in the arm, spinning her around. "NO! You son of a bitch, you can't have them," Jane screamed, throwing himself in front of them.

Another shot and Jane was picked up and thrown three feet, landing heavily on the ground. By then, Rigsby had started returning fire in the direction of the shots and Cho had leveled the big M-14. Peering through the scope, he began a slow steady rate of fire, of what seemed to be endless rounds. The M-14 bucking and then settling back into firing position. After what seemed to be an endless time, the slide on the M-14 remained back. Cho ejected the 30 round magazine and slapped in another. They all waited, but all was silent.

"Jane," screamed Lisbon. "Jane," she said running to his prone figure.

He unsteadily sat up. "Damn, that hurts. Did you get him?"

Lisbon gave a huge sigh of relief and a weak laugh. "You really did wear you vest, this time. AND the first thing you do is complain and then you ask if we got him."

"Cho, did we get him," Lisbon spoke into her radio.

Crackling back, came the reply from Cho. "There's a little blood, but no sign of him. He'd planned his get away and his firing point. What he had not planned was our fire power."

"Roger, Cho. Get a sample of the blood, check for any evidence, and let's get these ladies to a hospital. Along with Jane. I think he's got a broken rib."

Cho drove the SUV up to the makeshift prison. Lisbon and Grace help the ex-hostages get in. Cho stared at Jane as he slowly walked toward him.

"I told you not to get shot," Cho said deadpan.

"I know, Cho, but, you see..."

"Shut up, Jane. Get in. Next time. Don't get shot."

oOOo

**A/N: It just wouldn't end! But at last. Maybe with the blood sample, and the current hide out, they'll get enough evidence to find him?  
Tell me if you enjoyed the story. I like to know if what I'm doing is working, so don't hesitate to make suggestions.  
**


End file.
